Ryleigh Vertes
Ryleigh Vertes, age 18, is the older sister of Kendall and Charlotte Vertes, and the daughter of Erno Vertes and Jill Vertes. Ryleigh has made short appearances on Lifetime'sreality television series Dance Moms, which her sister Kendall stars in. Ryleigh previously trained and competed at several different dance studios in the Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania area, including Roger's School of Dance, Studio 19 Dance Complex, and the Abby Lee Dance Company. She graduated from her dance training school, the Abby Lee Dance Company, at the end of the 2013-2014 competition season, as well as graduated from Pittsburgh Ryleigh currently is pursuing a degree at the University of Louisville and is a member of the Ladybirds - Cardinals dance team, the Louisville Ladybirds there. Ryleigh has been dancing since the age of 2 and has been cheerleading throughout her high school years. Dances Solos: Underwater - n/a * 8TH overall 9-12 competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Moon Goddess - n/a * 3RD overall junior extremele solo - Make Me Whole - n/a * 5TH overall 12-14 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Yesterday - n/a * 4TH overall 12-14 intermediate solo - Kids Artistic Revue (KAR) kn Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 7TH overall 12-14 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 14TH overall teen solo - StarQuest Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Out of the Wild - n/a * 3RD overall 15-19 intermediate solo - Kids Artstic Revue (KAR) in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 10TH overall 15-19 power solo - Starpower Dance Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania In These Roses - n/a * unknown scoring - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania The River - specialty Without a Word - specialty Duets: Holding Out For a Hero (with Brandon Pent) - contemporary Wherever You Go (with Brandon Pent) - contemporary Too Young (with Kendall Vertes) - lyrical Trios: Locomotion (with Payton Ackerman and Auriel Welty) - jazz Groups (Abby Lee Dance Company) : Checkmate - contemporary Dorothy Chandler Pavillion - pointe (with Nina Linhart, Katherine Narasimhan, and Hope Roberts) Kinger-Porter Stomp - tap (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, and Auriel Welty) Wish I Didn't - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Nick Dobbs, Nina Linhart, Brandon Pent, Elizabeth Rohm, and Auriel Welty) Free the People - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Chloe Lukasiak, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Eve Vinkler, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) Man of La Mancha - acrobatic (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Nick Dobbs, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Brandon Pent, Stephanie Pittman, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) Reign Dance - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Elissa Berardi, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Nina Linhart, Malena Maust, Katherine Narasimhan, Stephanie Pittman, Hope Roberts, Elizabeth Rohm, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Auriel Welty, and Maddie Ziegler) Schoolgirls - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, and Auriel Welty) Crazy in Love - jazz (with Payton Ackerman, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, and Auriel Welty) In Time - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, and Auriel Welty) Vampire Heart - lyrical (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, and Auriel Welty) Still Alive For Your Love - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Keara Sweeney, and Auriel Welty) Lucky One - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Olivia Ice, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, and Auriel Welty) Birds of a Feather - acrobatic (with Payton Ackerman, Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) America Gone - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Mariah Aivazis, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Eve Vinkler, Auriel Welty, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) Dance Titles Runner-Up Placements: Fun Facts * Ryleigh was taking classes at Reign Dance Productions before she and Kendall became official members of the Abby Lee Dance Company. Gallery D8104884-6D1E-496A-85FE-475C70E99EBB.PNG 3D80FF4B-6F88-4A85-9F31-45018317C9D0.JPG 59C29B50-5667-42A2-B549-3412CB88A423.PNG 8E631E22-1F25-4DCD-8C4B-D86969B7221F.PNG 2C93F157-6482-4188-B3E1-8397BCC0EAC8.JPG E626B5E4-CF02-4E39-8628-231A053D04F0.JPG|Ryleigh and Maddie CDB5AD9C-9EF2-4A2F-B5EA-9FDA461C38F1.JPG|Ryleigh and Maddie (2012) B3EB151A-E5D5-4EEC-8E6C-C2325E99F794.JPG|Ryleigh after the 2013 showcase 88FD3E06-B1E1-4FBD-9166-EB02D8DE0025.PNG|Ryleigh, Charlotte, and Kendall (2014) D337F54F-1BA2-4672-A6FC-26BF5E8212F2.JPG|The Vertes family (2012) CC57588F-2E93-4FB9-AC68-D0E930F94C7A.JPG|Ryleigh, Jill, and Charlotte selfie (2014) 756EAAAF-A506-48CC-B6FA-8006497207AE.JPG|Ryleigh and Mackenzie (2014) D7EBB219-E5E7-4E16-831F-C329D6DCD91C.JPG|Ryleigh and Chloe in the studio (2012) B5963972-49F1-47DB-ACA0-CEC5D2F2CC08.JPG|Ryleigh, Liz, Auriel, Kendall, and Maddie (2012) F7F5EE40-EED0-40FD-BA55-83813ED2E25C.JPG|Brandon and Ryleigh selfie (2014) F2A4B98E-B8F1-4890-B086-4F02601A9CFB.JPG|Kendall, Ryleigh, and Charlotte at the beach (2014) 0D23792A-626F-45E9-B111-B48C800ADA48.PNG|Ryleigh and Maddie selfie (2014) 0570F3AF-4678-44DB-8BB9-FCC3B5ABC855.PNG|Ryleigh, Kalani, and Maddie (2014) F85FE098-AAA2-4201-B418-FFEC7956DB81.JPG|Ryleigh in her cheer uniform 57546517-97D3-49C8-A6D7-1B489123F15B.PNG FDC967B3-95D1-42F0-8772-617805A2C914.PNG 0C9CFFF2-F1AD-4F35-BF52-738AAC25BDE9.PNG 92302CBB-0F52-4456-A0EB-991C05547C0C.PNG FB050B02-E27A-47E5-AF66-B022994B5D78.PNG 6D08F92C-2507-4C32-88FD-E2F28E7EF942.PNG D8B4FF50-86D9-4904-8BA7-A4EA5A44351F.PNG B90D1307-F7F4-4BBF-B39E-DC69B5870AB2.PNG 10E38636-0AF0-4C3C-BACA-70E165C17F79.PNG BA407366-F71E-41B2-9E98-96C04678A141.PNG 99C81723-F5A5-4506-AF54-B5596B111CE3.PNG Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:ALDC alumni Category:Graduated dancers Category:Females Over 12